noelcountryfandomcom-20200214-history
Noel
Noel is a country in the Atlanic Ocean above the United Knigdom and near Scandaniva. The Country was founded by the namsake of the country, Alojz Noel a english-slovak. In 1860 he was sent out by the United Kingdom to discover new land around the homeland. He assembled a crew of poor shipmen from England but only found a few. Other countries at the time gave settlers if they could also own a little land of the setllement they found. So by the end they crew was English, German, Slovak, and Dutch. It took them only six days to crash upon the Island, under stormy conditions. But they were well prepared. Alojz sent back a small crew and a letter that said "Island at dead Northeast send for the shipmen's wives!" They all came back and along with some other settlers constructed a nation called Noel. Early Settlers and War After three weeks of construting small homes on the coast of Noel City, tensions grew between the ethnic and reiligous groups. Letters were sent back to home nations telling of vast fishing areas and the trouble brewing. The leaders from all the nations at the time: William III of the Netherlands, Queen Victoria, Franz Joseph I of Hungary and Germany (at the time Hungary and Germany were the same country call Austria) The talks the leaders had would become known as the Treaty of Bitka (or Treaty of Battle). In the last part of the disscussions the Dutch respectivley took the east coast of the country which is now know as New Noel. But in the end the United Kingdom and Austia couldn't decide on an agreement. In a quote by William the third he said: "It was a small peice of bountiful land! A place no war shall take place." But soon after the Austrians sent a few military men to attack english civilians, once Victoria heard of this sent engaged in a one week war later named War of Settlers, beacuse most of the military men were settlers. In the week it took place, three battles took place all in the same battlefield called Pastvina but is now called the Battlefield of Staré Grass Vojny ''(Battle of Old Grassy Field). ''At the end of the seven days 24 Austrians Died and five Englishmen died, Then both sides signed the treaty. Three weeks after the country debated and came up with a new flag. The citizens of New Noel let Alojz decide, he came up with a flag that reminded him of Austria/Slovakia and England, but the flag today only resembles Slovakias'. After the War and Government After the war Noel was a free and independent country. Noel sent a message out to the entire Island that stated to form a Democratic Government. He made four states: Lancaster (where Noel City is), New Noel (Orignial Dutch settlement), Fish Zustand (the Orignial German Settlement) and the middle state of Forde (A Mixed Settlement which is mainly British today). The states where defined in the Constitution which set out a simple action to make a government and it's departments. ﻿ Category:History Category:Country